A Fire Shield
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: A is is my favourite Inazuma Eleven "normal" favourite couple but level 5 put EndoxNatsumi and it's makes me angry but I hope you like it!


THE FIRE SHIELD

"Goenji Shuuya was walking in the park and he saw Natsumi,Endo's wife sited in a was getting close she,then he sit in the same was the firts to talk."

Eee,Natsumi hello "but she didn't talk to he she only turn to left, and looked some young boys playing sakka"

Natsumi,it pass a lot of time but I think that today is the firts day that I saw you in 10 years!,please don't ignore me!,did you remember all that we live! "but she didn't say nothing to he she was ready to stand up and go to her house but Goenji take she from the hand.

Natsumi,please listen to me,because I am gonna to tell to you all that we live 10 years a go...

FLASHBACK

"It was Goenji's firts day and he was decide to enter to the sakka club,but when he knows that in Raimon's there isn't a sakka club he decide to talk with they met their selfs in a sakka match when they were littles.

Natsumi,It pass a lot of time but,you have to make me a you make a sakka club here?

Goenji are you crazy?We don't have so much money to gaste in it,if you like play sakka why you change the highschool?

I change my highschool to see you you know that we love sakka and if we haven't got a sakka club,you can't saw the hissatsu that you make for me 5 years a go!

Goenji,leave the past if you leave it I would make you the sakka club but you have to promise it to me,OK?

Natsumi,please don't make me this!

Ok Goenji,if you can't leave the past leave me in peace!

"Then Natsumi open the sakka club but Goenji didn't enter because he can't leave Natsumi he loves 3 days Natsumi buy pinks legs-warmers for be ready for one day play sakka with Goenji and she saves it in the 1º Goenji enter and take her legs-warmers."

2 DAYS AFTER...

"Royal Academi arrives and Raimon is going to lose but Natsumi was looking for Goenji and when she found he..."

Goenji why aren't you in the playground?we are gonna to lose and the sakka club will be destroyed remember that I only make a sakka club for you but you are the unic person that isn't playing in the ground,why?

You ask me why?I don't gonna to renounce to you only for play sakka!

Ok, Goenji you can play and I don't ask for nothing but please,enjoy play sakka!

"Goenji obiusly say yes and put he's hands in his pocket and took Natsumi's leg-warners and the Raimon's uniform he goes to the locker room and change his clothes"

Who's that! "said the locutor.

It's Goenji,yes is he,is he playing in Raimon's soccer club? "said all the people.

What?He cheat me my legs-warmers! "said Natsumi"

FLASHBACK ENDS...

WAIT! "Shouted Natsumi"

Whats up?

Goenji did you return my legs-warmers?

No,I carry they all the times they were like a Natsumi that likes me and my sakka!

But,Goenji... "said Natsumi looking at the the floor with a saddly face"

Natsumi do you remember the first time when we give our first kiss.

Ah... in the temple but it didn't significate nothing...

Yes it significates much things for me it significates that you loved me,and if you don't remember that I'm gonna to remind how it was,mmm let me remember...O I got it first you were in front of me."said Goenji taking Natsumi from the waist and puting in front of he."

Goenji! drop me! "said Natsumi blushed."

Then you put your forehead in mines and...I kiss you!

"Then Goenji and Natsumi kissed in the park but he was crying but he was very happy"

Goenji,I'm afraid for what would happen if one person knows that we give us a kiss...

Don't worry Natsumi "said he hugging she"

Natsumi,why you didn't get married with me?why with Endo?

Goenji...I didn't get married with you because you were a Japan sakka player and I never saw you in the university one day I talk with Endo and he said me that Goenji,Goenji Shuuya was the baddest person in the world because you became the leader of 5th sector...

Natsumi I became the 5th sector leader to maintain our sakka to have hope that one day we went back to play with you the football that we like,but when I returned I found out that you married Endo,and it broke my live.

Goenji...please forgive!

I will forgive you all the times what is necessary because,I love you!

"Then it started to rain"

I think it's time to go home.

Natsumi,Can I accompany you home?

Yes,if you like we don't have a umbrella...

Don't worry!I am your shield I can put myself up of you.

But you Goenji...

I am great don't worry!

WHEN THEY ARRIVE TO THE WAY OF DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS...

Goenji.

What?

Thanks a lot! "said Natsumi criying"

"She runned to Goenji like a child and they hugged the one to the other,finally Goenji give she a kiss and they give their hands and go to Goenji's house."


End file.
